rise_of_morgoth_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Server Easter Eggs
On the server, there are many Easter Eggs that are lying around to be found. Below is a categorized list of Easter Eggs. The location of them will not be shared on this page. NPC Easter Eggs These Easter Eggs are in the form of NPCs. One Punch Man One Punch Man, or Saitama, can be found atop a large rock. Fighting him is, of course, futile. He will not provoke the player, but has short dialogue. He will fight the player by breaking off into clones and attacking at extremely fast speeds. He will defeat any player in one punch, thus the name. If a player somehow defeats Saitama, he has a chance of dropping the item, ONE PUNCH. The stats of this item are displayed below. Kira Yoshikage Kira can be found sitting, leaning against a tree, near a picnic bench. He will not provoke the player, but instead offers a short dialogue. He can be found eating a rare sandwich, Duwang, which can be obtained by killing him. He fights by sending out an explosive, Sheer Heart Attack, which does lots of damage. Upon death he will lament on how he "only wanted a quiet life." Sans Unfortunately, Sans exists on this server. He can be found in a prison cell, playing electronic music, in a massive dungeon, guarded by DIO. There is no benefit to freeing him or talking to him, as he is immediately hostile. He drops nothing on death. His name is actually Sands Undertail on the server. DIO Dio Brando, or in this case DIO, can also be found on the server. He is located guarding Sans, shown above. He is by default hostile, but certain actions can make him a hireable "mercenary", costing Headhunter Trophies. He will throw knives at the player, but also summon a second NPC,「The World」. Upon death, he will drop kunai. Sarumeme Sarumeme, a play on the name Saruman, is an NPC with the Saruman joke model, wearing a party hat. He does absolutely nothing. He is likely the first Easter Egg the player can find on the server. Once attacked, he will kill the player almost immediately from any range. There is no benefit to attacking him as he has tremendous health and damage. Kennet, the tiny Balrog Kennet is a small Balrog living in a room of Utumno bricks. He is the mascot of the Angband faction. If one finds him, they will also be able to join Angband. He is somewhat strong, but can be killed if one knows how. There isn't much point to killing him though. Location Easter Eggs These Easter Eggs are places that can be found, and are not mod Easter Eggs (ex: Not Shrek's house) The Lake of Kek The lake of Kek is a small lake, more of a pond, that has a secret structure near it. Any may enter, if they can find it. But to find the true entrance, one must have knowledge from the Order of the Dark Oats.Once inside, a Troll Totem Head named Kek will give you the Oats you seek. JoJo Stone At a crossroads stands a small boulder with the words "Magic Plate. Step on for JoJo Reference". Stepping on the plate will result in an action that will not be listed here. However, be careful when searching for it. Angelo Stone There is a stone in the shape of a deformed face, located at Spawn, called the Angelo Stone. It does nothing. Item Easter Eggs These Easter Eggs are items or relics that are not canon, but can be found. Genji's Blade As a joke, a Wood-Elf sword inscribed with "I need healing" was hidden, called Genji's Blade. The current owner is unknown. One Punch One Punch, the strongest item to be found on the server, is a weapon that can kill anything with, as the name implies, one punch. However, it has only one use. The item has no enchantments on it whatsoever, however it hold an effect. It gives the player Damage Boost 1000 when held in the hand. To obtain it, see the One Punch Man easter egg. Dragon Slayer The Dragon Slayer is an Uruk Berserker sword. It has the unique ability that it can kill Marsh Wraiths, which few other weapons can do. It is inscribed with the words, "It was too big to be called a sword. More like a large hunk of iron." It is stronger than Mithril weapons. In fact, only Morgoth's Hammer is stronger than it. Big Iron The Big Iron is, ironically, a bronze crossbow that does a hefty amount of damage. It is named after the fast shooting revolver, Big Iron.